


Blank Page

by CorruptedPurrcy



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptedPurrcy/pseuds/CorruptedPurrcy
Summary: Just a short, fluffy drabble.





	Blank Page

Mahiru was one of a kind.

He treated him like any other human being, he was always ready to put himself in danger for his friends, he claims he likes things being simple and yet makes the most troublesome for acts. 

Mahiru was truly someone he never imagined being stuck with.

However, he wouldn't want it to be any other way.

××××

He often found himself staring at his Eve and wondering how he ended up with someone so perfect. 

It truly amazed him how Mahiru managed to keep his sanity with all that had happened. From picking up a somewhat vampire, to facing the youngest Servamp.

His Eve was truly amazing. 

××××

He smiled softly as he ran a hand over the brunettes hair softly. It was rare the times when he was able to see his Eve’s face so relaxed and clear of any stress.

He sighed as he realized his right arm, which the smaller teen was currently using as a pillow, was going to be sore in the morning.

He wrapped his other arm around his Eve as he held the younger closer to him. He closed his eyes as he cuddled the sleeping teen.

It was worth it.

××××

Mahiru was one of a kind.

He treated the vampire like a human being, he was ready to put himself in danger for his friends, he claims he likes things being simple and yet makes things so troublesome.

Mahiru was truly someone the Servamp never imagined being stuck with.

However, Kuro wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
